Susan's Symphony
by guardyanangel
Summary: 10 song ‘drabbles’ focusing on Susan. Both book and movie-verse, although could be read as just book-verse.


**Summary: **10 song 'drabbles' focusing on Susan. Both book and movie-verse, although could be read as just book-verse.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my Chronicles of Narnia books, not the series itself. :(

**A/N: **I've seen this done on a few other stories, and decided to try it out myself. I've done one for all four of the Pevensies. I'll go from oldest to youngest, and so now I'm on to our beloved Gentle Queen Susan.

**Instructions**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Susan's Symphony**

**By guardyanangel**

******1. ****Time of Your Life- Green Day**

Susan had just gotten used to being back in England and no longer being the Gentle Queen of Narnia. But then, she was pulled back to Narnia- by her own horn! And everything changed. Oh, of course she had told Lucy that she was happy to be back- and she was. (She had always loved her Narnia.)

But somehow, even before Aslan told her, she knew that her time in Narnia wouldn't last. She knew that in the end of their adventures there would be nothing but heartbreak, and she would be back again in England all too soon.

When she found out she was right, it didn't make her feel an ounce better.

**2. All these Lives- Chris Daughtry**

As Queen Susan readied her bow once more, she tried to swallow down the guilt that rose in her heart. She was killing a sentient creature with each arrow that she aimed, and despite the fact that she knew that they threatened her home, it still broke her heart to hear the cries of the fatally injured as she shot them down upon the battlefield. And she called herself a Gentle Queen?

Swallowing down the guilt once more as the next wave approached, she murmured to herself:

"For Aslan. For Narnia."

And then she fired.

**3. Seasons of Love- RENT**

Over 5,250 humans and other beings were crammed into the ballroom of Cair Paravel, all celebrating a bountiful harvest. Susan watched her beloved guests, granting smiles upon all who saw her and occasionally dancing with those who asked for her hand.

High King Peter approached his sister in a quiet moment and slung one arm around her with a broad grin upon his face.

"Has it not been a fine season, dearest sister?"

Queen Susan smiled once more. "Indeed, m'lord. Narnia is prosperous. Our subjects are happy. All is well."

**4. I Am- Hilary Duff**

Queen Susan was, to say the least, indignant. One of the ambassadors from a farther land had taken in far too much drink at the banquet, and had cornered her in the garden while she had stepped out for a breath of fresh air.

Before the encounter, she had felt a bit of an attraction towards the handsome man. But now, as the man glared at her from the ground, nursing his almost broken jaw from her defensive punch, Susan's lips felt bruised from the harsh kiss he had forced upon her and her heart felt nothing but rage.

"I thought you were supposed to be the g_entle _queen." the man managed, still glaring at her as he slowly stood again.

Susan stepped back from him, her eyes burning with fury. "When the needs arise, Lord Ambassador, you will find that I can be anything but."

Pulling herself to her full height, she gazed at him in disgust one last time and walked away.

**5. Time to Say Goodbye- Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli**

"Oh, Peter…" Susan murmured desperately into her brother's shirt, "I don't want to leave…"

Peter wrapped his arms around his younger sister, "Surely you knew this was coming, Su."

"I did. But it's so _soon. _And this time, I know for certain that we shan't be back and, oh, _Peter, _I simply can't _bear _it!"

A soft sob ripped through her, but there was little her brother could do to comfort her. He hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, Su. But it's time… It's time to let Narnia go."

**6. I'm Taking You With Me- Relient K**

She had seen the saddened eyes of her sister and heard the muttered conversations of her brothers. She knew that they thought she had forgotten Narnia, forgotten her gentleness.

"You're so cold now, Susan. What happened to you?" Edmund asked her one day. She had gazed at him questioningly, and he came towards her, grasping her hands tightly and murmuring urgently, "Remember Narnia. Remember, Gentle Queen."

She had pulled her hands away, glaring in a manner that she hoped was convincing.

"The time for such childish games is long past, Edmund," she chastised, all the while lying through her teeth, "We are all young men and women, and Narnia has no place here in England."

The words caused pain to sear through her brother's eyes, and Susan secretly wished she could take back the untruthful words.

For, in all honesty, Narnia did have a place in England- it and every memory she had of it, lived safe within her heart.

**7. It Don't Matter to the Sun- Rosie Thomas**

Eventually, the lies she had told her sister and brothers had become so convincing that she began to believe them herself. So she knew, of course, that her façade had managed to convince her siblings and even Narnia itself.

Susan knew, as she adjusted the veil upon her mourning cap, that her siblings rested peacefully in Narnia, despite their deaths in this world.

Her lies had fooled them all, even Aslan himself, and Susan was alone in her sorrow- for she had lost not only her family, but her true home.

And the fault, it seemed, was no one's but her own.

**8. I Can Only Imagine- Casting Crowns**

In the months that passed after her siblings' deaths, Susan found herself withdrawing more and more from the world around her and drifting more and more into another completely. As she walked hazily through her duties, she sometimes thought she heard the tinkling laugh of her younger sister or the wild guffaw of her younger brother. Sometimes, she even thought she glimpsed the smile of her older brother or saw the tips of a lion's golden mane.

The visions left her startled, and after them she would wander like a lost child.

"Aslan! Narnia!" she'd wail.

And all who saw feared the young lady had gone mad with her grief- and she wasn't entirely sure they were wrong.

**9. Oxygen- Colbie Caillat**

It was six months after the deaths of her family that Susan Pevensie was admitted into an asylum's hospital, delirious with fever and gone mad with grief. Her aunt and uncle, her only surviving relatives, did the deed with much regret in her heart. However, they hoped that she would benefit from the care, for she had never been the same since her family's deaths.

The doctors did the best they could, but to them it seemed the young girl was not willing to fight to remain in the land of the living. She ate little, often staring at something they couldn't see, reaching out and crying aloud for people or things they didn't always recognize the names of.

In time, the youth was no more than a wisp of her former self. Nearly a year after her family's death, she herself departed from the Earth.

Her aunt, uncle, and the other few left to mourn her, realized during the funeral that for the first time in a year Susan was, in death, smiling.

**10. Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park**

The days in the asylum were blurred for Susan, and she spent them drifting in and out of sleep. When she was awake, things were hazy, distant. So she was amazed when she awoke and found things crystal clear.

Above her, gentle green trees. The breeze was sweet, the sound of the birds singing was cheerful, and the voices of her siblings-

The _voices_ of her _siblings…_

Susan stood almost immediately, almost laughing at how easy the act was now. She gazed about her, and saw Lucy running towards her with a large smile on her face, Edmund and Peter not far behind.

"Oh, Lucy! Edmund! Peter!" Susan laughed with joy, running towards them and meeting them halfway, embracing them tightly, "Oh, I've missed you so!"

But then an unpleasant thought occurred to her- perhaps this was just another dream, another figment of her imagination, and when she awoke she would be back in the asylum, and…

"It's not a dream, Gentle Queen."

That _voice. _She knew it almost as surely as she knew those of her siblings. She pulled away from her siblings' embrace and saw the Lion, gazing at her with warm eyes.

"Aslan!" she flung her arms around him, "I never stopped believing, you know," she whispered breathlessly, "I always knew Narnia in my heart. I _did_."

"I know, dearest one," the Lion said gently, "And that's why you are here in New Narnia with your other siblings. You are here, home where you belong."

Home. Narnia. Susan was where she belonged, at last.

* * *

**A/N: **Susan never seemed to get what was due to her, and I don't she would have abandoned Narnia and Aslan (and vice versa), so I guess I kind of wrote that in here.

Please review! :D

~Guardy


End file.
